You are my Life
by siMpLe-reActiON
Summary: He watches her as she cries in pain.not knowing what to do.too stunned to move.So helpless as he watch Lydia being taken away from him. “Edgar!” His eyes widened, as he reaches out for her hand. "LYDIA!"


Summary: He watches her being torn into pieces by the Prince he must obey. He watches her as she cries in pain, not knowing what to do, too stunned to move. So helpless as he watch Lydia being taken away from him. "Edgar." His eyes widened, as he reaches out for her hand. "Lydia!"

my first fanfic. of hakushaku. hope yah enjoy ^~^

_Never fall into darkness…_

…_Fall in love…_

…_Fall for _him_…_

…_Fall deeply…_

…_Fall…_

_.Shit._

"I'm falling."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

You are my Life

**Earl and Fairy**

Prologue:

"Make _him _suffer…" A deep dangerous voice spoke into darkness as he lights his cigarette, facing his window where he could get a full view at the commotion outside, his men were fighting a guy known as Edgar's servant with raven hair and mysterious green eyes that glows dangerously wild with such a fast pace and with great exceptional fighting skills, his men can't even keep up with him—he noted.

He wrinkled his forehead in irritation when his men can't even touch this 'monster's' hair. They should finish those traitors for betraying him; Edgar was supposed to be his successor. He taught Edgar all the knowledge he possessed, yet he still back stabbed him.

The guy he was talking to before, bowed in respect.

"Hai." He answered obediently, his long blond hair stayed behind his back as he stares at the Prince sternly.

"And also…" The Prince trailed as he smirked, seeming amused at what he was seeing outside. The girl Edward was protecting catches his eyes as he observes her. Her caramel-colored hair flew by the wind as Edgar drags her into a safer place where she could not be found by the Him. Her emerald eyes—yes… the eyes that can see fairies but not stronger than Ulysses, glow in determination as she protests on Edgard's actions and—_even Ulysses must have noticed it too_—she's cute. The prince turned his lips upwards into a sly smile.

"Interesting." Ulysses heard the Prince mumble those words with a hint of admiration, he had the urge to ask what does that mean, but knowing who and what the Prince can do, he pretended he heard nothing.

"Give me the Fairy Doctor Edgar was so protective of." The Prince continued as he spitted the cigarette off his mouth. "I finally see now." He chuckled darkly, "Those maggots can not hide from me, you can run but you can never hide."

Ulysses bowed again as he turned around, heading at the wooden large door. "Lydia Carlton." He stated the name he adored but despised at the same time. He smirked. "That Fairy Doctor in name deserves nothing but _death_." He smirked evilly as he calls one of his Selkies. _Ermine_-the traitor who fangirl's that Earl.

A sudden blur appeared in front of him as a figure of a woman approach him, her head bowed down. "My Lord." She greeted. Ulysses didn't even look at her and barely even acknowledges her.

"Fetch the Fairy Doctor; kill her if you must." He ordered heartlessly as he turned his back on her, his eyes were cold making Ermine shiver in fear. "H-hai." Ulysses looked at her by the corner of his eyes. "Don't even think of betraying me again." He warned darkly, starting to head back at the prince location. She nodded grimly as she disappeared.

---/---

"Please Edgar! Allow me t—" Her protests were cut off by Edgar's concerned one. "No. You should hide." He insisted as he pushed her into a large bush. Lydia glared at him as hard as she could muster. "Why won't you let me help Raven and you?" She asked as she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"I want to do something! I'm your Fairy Doctor and I can help." She half yelled when he didn't answer. Edgar looked at her with concerned and sad eyes.

"Why won't you understand that I am trying to protect you?" He asked her as he watches Raven fight off their enemies. Lydia looked down sadly as she putted both her hands in her chest, a tear starting to form in her green eyes. "Edgar."

Edgar glanced at her, looking at her with loving eyes as he putted both his large hands on her shoulders.

"I promise. I'll come back with Raven…" He hesitated. "…safe." He then ran off after giving her a light squeeze on her shoulder. She looked at him with full of hope as she watched his back.

"Promise…" She repeated his words. She tried to smile as she nodded once, gaining back her confidence. "I won't just stand here and do nothing." She whispered confidently as she glanced around her surroundings, observing it, then suddenly, an idea popped out in her head. "Kelpie." She whispered as she runs inside the dark forest.

Raven uses his knife to stub one of the prince's men in the back, making him cry in pain. His emotionless face stayed put as he concentrated on killing his enemies and made sure of Lord Edgar and Lydia-sans safety. He jumped as he ran, suddenly appearing in front on one of his opponents, making him jump in surprise, in just a second, he was faced by death.

Edgar gritted his teeth as he tries to fasten his pace and went to Ravens side, beads of sweat falling behind his smooth pale cheeks. "Raven." He called as he tries to focus. Raven glanced at him for a second before proceeding on killing. "Lord Edgar." Raven acknowledges. Edgar tightened his fist as he glared at the dark figure standing on one of the large glass windows.

"It's finally him." He muttered. Raven glanced at him as he finishes all his opponents, making it all too easy for him, falling dead bodies landed on the dirty ground. Edgar started walking as he headed at the entrance of the mansion. Determination written all over his face, his hands hanging beside him, Raven followed behind.

"Raven…" He called; his eyes were focused straight ahead and his lips were formed into a thin line. "…if my life ends here. You must protect Lydia at any cost." He finished as he grabbed the golden knob and twisted it, making the large metal door crick open. Raven nodded again, wearing a blank face.

"I understand." He replied. He had known Edgar for-who-knows-when; He knew that Edgar dearly wants to kill the Prince who had murdered his whole family since he was a small kid. Edgar cares nothing but to his revenge, he's even ready to face death at any place and any when, but, he soon starts to change, when he meets the kind-hearted fairy doctor he hired to help him find the Sword of Merrow. When he was with Lydia, Raven notices the changes of his appearance and attitude. He once heard Edgar promises Lydia that he will live for her, and that makes him more at ease.

Edgar sighed hopefully as he made his first step in front of the mansion. The place is in a complete mess, webs and dust were all over the dark place, not very suitable for a Prince. Edgar moved his eyes to observe his surroundings as he clenched his fists. Raven mirrored his actions.

"Well, well, well…" They both jerked their heads when they heard a deep voice to look at the right side of the huge empty mansion, a dark figure suddenly approaching them. They were actually face to face with the Prince himself. Edgar shook his head. _"No. I must not think to end my life like this._" He convinced himself. "_**She**__ needs me_."

"If it isn't Edgar J.C. Ashenbert, my supposed successor." The Prince said sarcastically yet with a hint of admiration in his voice as he clapped his hands thrice, adding for an effect. Edgar smiled.

"You don't really have to mention my name _whole _and _complete_, my Prince; you really must have really liked me than your other men." Edgar stated as he calmed down, giving the Prince his wide smirk.

The Prince snorted in annoyance. Raven stood on his fighting stance, alarmed.

"Ulysses." The Prince called. The said man appeared behind him.

"Nandayo?" He asked. The Prince continued, smiling slyly.

"Where's my _Fairy_?" He asked in a sly tone, emphasizing the word 'fairy' enough to make Edgar to be scared_._ Ulysses smirked once he glanced at Edgar, seeing his frightened state.

"She'll be here." He replied.

Edgar greeted his teeth, not taking this any longer as he thought about Lydia leaving there helplessly without protection; he glanced at Raven by the corner of his eyes. He can't just order Raven to find her for they were all in not a nice situation. Maybe Kelpie or Nico can help but where are they? A sweat rolled down in his smooth face.

"Kuso." He cursed when he could not think of a right way to save her.

The Prince started again. "She seems interesting…" He acted like wondering as he pictures naughty things about her. Ulysses smirked. The Prince scratches his chin, he seems to like to mock Edgar, it's so wonderful—he thought. "She looks delicious too…" He continued as he licked his lips, making Edgar to be more frustrated.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Edgar shouted, completely loosing his cool. Raven dashed towards Ulysses to kill him but was blocked by a dark wolf that protected him. Raven stayed emotionless and unmoved.

"My my, don't be too loud Edgar…" The Prince told him too calm, that makes Edgar to be frustrated even more. "Urusai!" He yelled once again.

"This wouldn't happen if you just obeyed obediently like a dog on my plans." The Prince stated. Edgar glared.

"I'll never listen to your commands." Edgar spat. Raven once again attempt to attack Ulysses and the Prince but was blocked with more dark figures, making him walk backwards.

"Where's my Fairy Doctor, Ulysses." This time, the Prince was talking directly to Ulysses, being impatient. Ulysses smirked in reply.

"Soon enough, she'll be here."

The Prince gritted his teeth as he glared at Ulysses.

"**Never**—make me wait Ulysses."

---/---

Lydia runs to her small feet as she pushes the branches away from her face when making contact with small trees. She must find Kelpie, he can help. She frowned as she kept on running, catching her breath. "Kelpie." She whispered softly, desperate in finding him as she continued running.

She stopped when she see a blurred figure not far away, curious to who it was. She wrinkled her forehead as she blew her bangs that covered the half part of her face. She started to walk but careful this time, surely not to be noticed.

"Where is that human?" She heard the figure said. Taking that it was a woman because of her thin voice, she calmed down a bit but still alert.

She walk a little closer as she finally see who it was, but luck was not in her side today, she stepped into a twig making a loud 'crack' earning the Selkie's attention. She quickly hid behind the big old tree, her heart beats fast.

The woman suddenly disappeared. Lydia looked behind the tree to search for the selkie's trace. "She's gone." She whispered quite relieved, appearing in view.

"Not likely." Lydia felt cold metal touch her neck as she gulped in fear. The Selkie she saw earlier was now behind her back and a knife on her neck.

"Finally. I saw you." She heard her say. Lydia seems to be brave as she has her confidence back as she asks the Selkie.

"Ermine, please let me go, Edgar needs me." She asks politely. Ermine didn't move. _"Edgar? He would never need a helpless sheep like you."_ She thought angrily as she bit her lips, preventing on saying those words to her innocent face. Innocent? She's a bitch. Lydia is a **bitch**.

"Shut up _whore_." Ermine spat darkly. Lydia seems to be affected by her words as a tear started to form in her large cute eyes. "I'm no whore, you are" She whispered inaudible, Ermine didn't quite catch it as she raise Lydia's head brutally, grabbing her hair.

"What did you say?" She asked glaring hard at Lydia's petite form as she knocked her out. "_Bitch."_

But before darkness overcome Lydia, she heard a deep man's voice screaming her name as she tries to fight the darkness that wanted to swallow her.

"Kelpie?"

"Lydia!" Kelpie yelled her name as he run towards her, his human form transforming into a black horse, making him faster and quicker. Ermine raised her head to look at the intruder, she gritted in irritation when she found out who it was.

"Let go of her!" Kelpie commanded, attacking Ermine. Ermine widened her eyes; her guard was down making it easy for Kelpie to hit her. She flew away as Kelpie transformed into his human form and catching Lydia in time before her fragile body touches the ground.

"Lydia." He shakes her gently. Lydia tries to open her eyes but wasn't successful enough and darkness envelope her again. Kelpie cursed and raised his head to look at Ermine.

"_Ermine._" He called her name darkly, his hair rising upwards by his anger.

Ermine wipe the blood off her lips by the back of her hand as she tried to stand up. Staring at the man who was holding her supposed to be captured fairy doctor.

"Get out of here Kelpie." She ordered, her face was blank. Kelpie puts Lydia down as gently as he could and glared at Ermine. "How dare you hurt Lydia!" He yelled as he transformed into a horse again, aiming for Ermine.

Ermine dodged all his attacks as she swings into her left, avoiding his punch. Ermine jumped into the trees to avoid more of his attacks. Kelpie cursed as he transported back into his human form.

Lydia opens her eyes slowly as she tries to refocus her blur vision. She knitted her eyebrows together as she tries to recognize the two fighting figures ahead of her, a man and a… woman? Oh yeah, it's _Ermine._

"What's happening?" She growled as she grabs a hold of her aching head. Her green eyes slowly widened when she had a better view of the two familiar figures to her. "Kelpie." She whispered his name with a hint of confusion but relieved. She stood up as she headed near them. "Kelpie!" She repeated calling his name, but louder this time, her vision starts to blur again.

"Kelpie!" She yelled louder as she grabbed her head again, her eyes were half open.

Hearing his name being called, he swirled his body around to face the caller. He widened his eyes a little, seeing Lydia's uninjured form but petite running towards them. She was waving weakly at him as she reaches them_. _She seems like she was going to pass out any time soon_._

"Lydia?" He asked while raising one his eyebrows. The Selkie stopped moving.

Lydia stopped and smiled weakly at Kelpie. Ermine snorted. "Why do I really despise that Fairy Doctor?" She asked herself a little irritated as she crossed her arms above her chest.

"Kelpie…" Lydia started. Kelpie nodded at her, motioning her to go on. "…Edgar needs us." She seems more like pleading than stating. She tries to be more convincing as she pleaded on to Kelpie. Ermine rolled her eyes. Kelpie softened his eyes in understanding as he went to her side. Lydia smiled weakly again.

"If that'll make you happy, then I think I should help." Simple and short words that came out of Kelpie's thin lips makes Lydia to be happy and relieved as she hugged him.—This was very rare it even makes Kelpie widen his onyx eyes from shock.

Kelpie didn't know what to do; he hugged her small form and turned his lips upwards, turning into a bright smile as he murmured her name. "Lydia…" Kelpie called her name softly as he releases her from his hug. Lydia raises her head to look at him.

"I'll help him but that doesn't mean that I'm giving up." He stated as he locked his eyes onto her. Lydia smiled.

"Enough."

Both turned their heads at their side to see Ermine looking at them coldly. There's a dark aura that now surrounds her body. Her eyes are different as she starts to walk near them, biting her lips like she was preventing to say what she wanted to say.

"I've wasted time watching you two." She said with a hint of anger. Kelpie pushed Lydia behind him as he spread his long arms as if protecting her, Lydia pursed her lips.

"Ermine…" Lydia called, a serious look plastered on her face as she went in front of Kelpie. "I know that you _love_ Edgar…" She trailed, hesitating. "…so please—let us through." Ermine softened her eyes a little but change quickly into cold piercing eyes again.

"Urusai." She responded. Lydia widened her eyes. Kelpie sighed.

"Hey, I know that you like me so let us trough." Kelpie said with ease that got Ermine off guard. Ermine blushed a little as she yells angrily. "Shut up, the only one I like is Edgar!" –the truth is revealed—she yelled unexpectedly, realizing her sudden outburst, she quickly closed her mouth.

Lydia smiled. Kelpie smirked. Ermine growled as she grabs her sword and plans for an attack.

"You creatures are troublesome!" She yelled as she sauntered forward. Kelpie quickly pushed Lydia behind him again as he, too, attacked. Clashing metals were heard through out the forest. Lydia watched them worriedly.

Kelpie used his knife to attack Ermine as he dodges all her advances. "Let us though." Kelpie said irritated, getting impatient. Ermine did only was to glared at him.

Kelpie lock his eyes on her as he uses some spell towards her, his onyx eyes were swirling like hypnotizing the one who would look into those eyes. Ermine tried to look away but it was too late, she was caught by his spell, making her loose control and looses her consciousness.

"I should have done this earlier." He muttered. Lydia sighed in relieved now that Kelpie is safe. Kelpie glanced at her as he smiled, she smiled in return.

---/---

"Enough of this." Edgar said as he nodded once towards Raven. Getting the idea, he calmed down and went beside Edgar. The Prince grinned evilly. "Edgar Ashenbert—"

"Really—stop saying my name complete-it's disturbing." Edgar chuckled darkly, making the Prince gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Pity me, got cut off by the Earl..."

"…I think you must shut your mouth." The Prince ordered.

Edgar smirked.

Raven closed his eyes.

"Stop this foolishness. Let's get to business; I don't have the world's time." The Prince told him. Edgar nodded.

"I'm here to take over your throne." He stated coolly. The Prince chuckled.

"Really…?" He chuckled even more, a tear starting to form in the side of his eyes in laughter. "That would be impossible my dear Edgar." He added. Ulysses smirked.

"Nothing's impossible…" Edgar told him. The Prince stopped laughing as a sudden serious look now plastered on his face.

"Now would you…?"

"…Edgar, you're helpless when that Fairy Doctor isn't here…" The Prince smiled slyly.

"When I first saw her—I thought she was your mate or something." He added.

"You're changing the topic." Edgar stated the fact, his face were now emotionless just like Raven's.

"My Lord." Raven called. Edgar looked at him by the corner of his eyes.

"I sense Lydia-san's presence." Edgar frowned.

"This isn't good." He muttered to himself as he tries to smile. The Prince smirked.

"Why? You loss your sanity now, Edgar?" The Prince said with humor in it. Ulysses rolled his eyes at his lame joke.

"Lord Edgar, they're coming."

"I know." Said Edgar as he reveal his sword of merrow in his hands and stood in his fighting stance, the Prince widened his eyes also Ulysses while Raven stood in too.

"I don't either know what you want- but I wont let you hurt innocent people anymore..." He said smoothly as determination starts to spread out of his face, glaring at the Prince. "What are you-"

"Let us end this here!" Edgar yelled as he grasp his sword and sauntered forward for an attack to the Prince.

here yah go...

**A/N**: Sorry for making Ermine a little bitchy here in my story. I **really don't like** her and I don't **really** know **why**… I also noticed that only a few entries had been in this anime so I started to make my own. XD

I really like this anime and it's because:

1st: Edgar is so gorgeous.

2nd: Lydia seems to be cute and innocent.

3rd: RAVEN IS HOT.

4th: My name is also Lydia.

5th: Kelpie is a SO SO SO SO hot fairy that is AFTER me! LOL.

6th: Edgar always courts Lydia that makes me go 'kilig'

7th: very romantic indeed.

FREAKEN WHY DOES THIS WONDERFUL ANIME ONLY HAVE 12 EPISODES??? IF YOU FOUND OUT THAT THERE'S A **SECOND SEASON**—TELL ME **IMMIDIATELY**!!! DAMN. THANK YOU!!

A/N: I kind of edited some parts here in this fic because of my atrocious grammar, I had read this before and I had this **weird** feeling that something is wrong, later that I realized that it was actually my grammar problems, I was frustrated before *sigh*. And actually, I had decided to abandon this fic the time I had posted it, my reason? The ideas and the plot flew away from my silly medium sized mind and I don't know how or if I can continue this anymore, I've lost inspiration **and** because of _the weird feeling that I don't know at first_…but! Someone came and corrected my grammar and helped me. I'm not too sure if she's a girl or a boy…but I think she's a girl. Tama ba? Oi. Alex. Diba Pilipino ka den? :D hahah salamat ah. Can I have a favor? Can you help me continue this story? Wala na akong maisip e. If you're willing then, you can contact me with my number. /09994438040/ -smart. Hahaha, I'll be waiting. :))

Tchabita A: No, I wasn't offended really…actually I was HAPPY! While reading your review, I can't help but to laugh how silly of me to type those wrong grammatical phrases. xD I want to be your friend too, damn if you only know how excited I was when _you_ wanted _me_ to be your friend. How can I find you on twitter?

Pbb? Nah, I kind of get bored watching it, and Tricia? Yeah, you can say that she's a _You-know-what-exactly-she-is_ *grins* I don't like her either, even if she's pretty :D Ivan, was he that good looking dude?


End file.
